


Cute Boys

by ghostking



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Drunk!Jason, Fluff and Angst, M/M, implied!jasico, tw: mention of alcohol and homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostking/pseuds/ghostking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"NICO, BOYS ARE JUST SO CUTE," Jason shouted deliriously, then threw both hands up and dropped them exasperatedly. He scrunched his face up and groaned, "And it's not even close to fair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Boys

Nico stared into the unfocused, glittering eyes of a particular son of Zeus. Or, in other words, Connor and Travis Stoll broke into Mr. D's stash and coerced half the camp into drinking three times the legal limit.

 

"NICO, BOYS ARE JUST SO CUTE," Jason shouted deliriously, then threw both hands up and dropped them exasperatedly. He scrunched his face up and groaned, "And it's not even close to fair."

 

"Tell me about it," Nico murmured, running his fingers through the messy blonde hair resting on his lap.

 

Jason tossed his glasses sideways and buried his face in his hands. "It's just...boys are so damn cute. And I don't know what to do with myself. Cause I'm a boy." He squinted at Nico searchingly, like the answer was hidden in rumpled, sloe-eyed kids.

 

"As am I," Nico noted. "And I like boys too. We've gone over this before."

 

"It's people like you that are the problem," Jason cried. "Stop being so damn cute!" He hit the mattress a few times for effect and put on his best whiny three-year-old pout.

 

Nico blushed. Hard. (In more than one place). It wasn't like offhand flirting was new--it happened every time either of them got a little too tipsy, but it got a little more real with each exchange. Apparently alcohol coupled with homosexual tendencies.

 

Jason picked at the hem of his shirt and whispered nervously, "I'm not supposed to like boys." His eyes flitted back and forth, like he was afraid someone was watching.

 

"Why do you have to think like that, Jace?" Nico murmured, finger smoothing over the muted scar on Jason's lip.

 

"I'm not like you." The words hung heavy in the dusty lights of cabin 13.

 

"Gee, thanks," Nico jested and rolled his eyes.

 

"You know what I mean!" Jason groaned, rolling off Nico's lap and facing away. "I'm supposed to be this, like, mighty leader of being powerful and cool and...and... _untouchable_ , not some fucking _pansy_!"

 

"Ouch," Nico pretended to sound hurt, "Is that all I am to you Jace? I thought we really _had_ something."

 

"Knock it off, it's true," Jason stated matter-of-factly. His eyes widened and he blurted out, "Can you even imagine what the Aphrodite cabin is going to say? Oh gods..."

 

"I'll bring them tissues. They'll get over it."

 

"That is _not_ what I meant."

 

Nico let out a breath. "Look, Jason. If you like boys, then you like boys. Nothing's changing anytime soon," Jason made a general noise of agreement and despair. "And at the end of the day, people aren't going to care about something so goddamn trivial. I know, and I'm still here. We're all here. We all _will_ be here."

 

Jason flipped back over and sprawled out like a starfish. He clenched his eyes shut and weakly asked, "You really think so?"

 

"Positive," Nico said, planting a kiss on Jason's forehead. "Just trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading. if you feel so inclined, please comment and all that jazz!! - @twinkdan on instagram, @nsfwbrit on twitter


End file.
